1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectable containers and more particularly pertains to a new detachable multi-container fuel tank for conveniently containing a plurality of vehicle related liquids and materials on a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of connectable containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, connectable containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art connectable containers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,916; U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,254; U.S. Pat. Des. 333,177; U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,475; U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,445; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,249.
In these respects, the detachable multi-container fuel tank according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently containing a plurality of vehicle related liquids and materials on a fuel tank.